A fire that Burns    Aang and On Ji
by mysecretlife17
Summary: I had heard the saying "people do crazy things when they're in love" until now, i never realized how true that really was.
1. No Time For Tears

*****So, this is something new for me. im just starting to get into this souple. i dont know how much i like them, but i wanted someone new to pair with aang other than katara or toph. i like to change things up once in a while. and i remembered On Ji from the headband episode(: alot of her personality and stuff like that is made up for the story because there isnt much info on her so i just winged it(: well kinda, the story is well thought and each chapter isnt going to be made up like normally. i hope you like it. and sorry kataangers, this is mainly a non-kataang story, it has some but not really. its more one sided. at first. it'll make more sence once you read the story. well ENJOY! oh and this takes place after Aang defeats the fire lord. and yes the kiss did happen between aang and katara. it's like another season i guess. (:**

Aang and On Ji

A Fire That Burns~chapter one

"no time for tears"

I just stared at my plate as i tuned out everything around me. Their yelling became distant echos that i couldn't nor did i want to understand. I began playing those words over and over again in my overwhelmed thoughts. '_You are forbiden'._ I had never been forbiden from anything in my life. Mainly because I always had carefully stepped around my parents overly strict rules, never putting one foot out of place, as not to upset them. This was diffrent though. This was a part of me. How can you forbid someone from doing something they were born to. You couldn't. It was my life anyways. I know that they are my parents, but there are some lines i won't let even them cross. My older sister, Gina, had always taught me to keep control of my life. Never let anyone make my descisions for me for that was the only true freedom we really had in this world.

As i tuned back into reality, i noticed that it had become erily quiet amongst everyone. No one looked and eachother. All were silent except for the metal silverware clanging against the plates. I looked at my dad, then my mom. Suddenly i wished the Gina was here. She would be helping me through this. Giving me the courage i needed. She was away on a trip to celebrate her graduation. I now regretted declining the offer to accompany her on her trip. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was about to be said. Once it was said, it couldn't be taken back. I knew this, but i also knew that I had to say it.

"I'm going to find a fire bending teacher." I spoke load and clear. My words seemed to echo off of the walls. The clanging of forks and plates stopped and ultamite silence spread acrossed the room. My mom didn't look up from her plate. My dad however, just stared at me for a long while. Anger was shooting from his eyes.

"You will do no such thing." He made sure to throw the anger from his eyes into his voice. "You will stay home and be Married off and have kids, just like your mother." He continued to stare. More intensity reaching his face.

"It's my life and I will do with it as i please." I returned the same intensity. Making sure to make it clear that I would not back down.

"On Ji, please..." My mother finally spoke in a hushed tone. She always followed what my dad said. Not to say that she always agreed with him. She just never argued. I could tell that she didn't agreed with my father. She almost never did.

"You will do what i tell you. That is that and I will here no more of this fire bending nonsence." He returned his gaze to his plate, thinking that I would leave it at that. I usually would, but I was determined this time.

"I am a fire bender, and I choose to learn controll this ability!" I stood up, pushing my chair back. "Whether you like it or not, it will happen!"

"The only way that is _ever _going to happen is if you don't live here!" He screamed back.

"Then i guess I don't live here!" I stormed out of the room, not responding to the crys of my mom, or the shouts of my dad. I ran up to my room and packed my bag with a few nessesitys. Then i left. The last thing i heard from my dad was never to come back. I never would. I made my way to the train station. I didn't know where to find a teacher. So, my plan was to ask the fire lord who was best. Who would know better than him right?

Once on the train to the palace, I noticed my fast paced heart beat. Not only from the walk, but the shock of what had happened. That's when it hit me. Everything that just happened, wasn't a dream. It really happened. I felt a solitary tear run down my face. After quickly wipping it away, I focused on what I would say to the fire lord. I needed to be strong and prepared for this. No time for tears.

"Miss? Wake up..." A I heard a voice say as someone shook my sholder. I opened my eyes to see a women standing before me.

"what?" I asked. I haddn't even realized that i had fallen asleep. I streatched and sat up.

"We're here. It's time to get off." That's when I noticed that she was a train attendent. I looked around, and realized that I was the only one on the train.

"Sorry," I apologized, while getting my bag and stepping of off the train. This train station was diffrent from the one back home. It was way nicer. There was a hallway acrossed the room, that lead to the entrance to the palace. there was anouther next to it that lead to the city. I slowly made my way towards the entrance to the palace. Every step seem like it took fifty minutes too climb. When I did finally reach the palace. I wasn't sure where to go. So, I just wandered.

It wasn't long before I was stopped by a guard. He was nearly twice my size and seemed to know only one expression. the serious kind.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. I forgot my words for a moment. When he continued to stare, confused, i shook myself out of the daze.

"I-i'm looking for the f-fire lord, please." i managed to get out. The guard simply pointed towards a big door, then walked off. Huh. I thought that it would've been more difficult than this. I walked over towards the door and found myself getting more and more nervous and unsure with every step. What if he wouldn't see me? What if I was turned away? As i entered the room, I noted that it was smaller than I had expected. It was a normal sized room. with a few chairs and a desk with a women sitting behind it, swiftly looking through and signing papers.

"um...excuse me?" I came towards the desk, still quite unsure of what to expect. The women looked up at me. She looked about in her thirtys. Glasses, fancy fire nation dress, the usual secretary look. After looking back at her work she sighed.

" I guess you're here to see the fire lord, is that correct?" she asked in a dull, uninterested tone.

"Yes it is ma'am." I replied. I wasn't sure how to act with this women so i decided to be as polite as I could possibly be.

"Do you have an appointment?" she didn't look up from her work. Obviously she got alot of people just like me. I felt suddenly sorry for her. To have to work in this boring room all day must make a person rather irritated.

"actually i don't." I heard her sigh. She then pulled out a large black book opened it and began flipping through it. After a couple of minutes of page turning she closed the book and looked back at her papers.

"You may go in and see him." That was it? definatly not what i expected. after i entered a much larger room, two guards came up to me and began searching me. I didn't say a word as they patted me down and searched my bag. They then left without a word after returning my bag to me. Wow, this place was weird.

I walked up to a large thrown and sat down in one of the many chairs place throughout the room. After a couple of minutes, I heard a door burst open, followed by what sounded like a small animal then a person chasing it.

"Come back!" A male voice called after the creature. I turned around in my seat to see a small bear running from a boy who looked about 13. As i looked closely, I noticed that something seemed familiar about him. I couldn't tell why though. He finally grabbed the bear and smiled.

"Got ya!" he said holding up the bear. That's when it hit me. He sounded exacally like Kuzon! I found it wierd that I would remember what he sounded loike considering I had only known him for a few days. Although i had developed a small crush on him. But who didn't? All of the girls had been talking about him after the dance party he threw. I heard anouther person enter the room. I looked over to see the fire lord walking towards him.

"Aang, try to keep the animals _out_ of the palace please?" He said with a laugh.

"Sorry Zuko." the boy named Aang replied. That's when Fire Lord Zuko turned and saw me sitting here. I quickly stood up and bowed.

"Sorry to intrued Fire Lord Zuko. The Lady at the desk sent me in here." I looked up again to see him walking towards me with a smile.

"Please, just Zuko. And don't worry about. I should be apologizing to you for being late. Aang here managed to let a bear cub in the palace." he said gesturing towards Aang. I looked over at Aang. He was walking over now. The closer he got, the more i noticed he looked strangly like Kuzon. Except withough the hair. After coming about halfway towards me he stopped and looked at me. Really looked at me.

"On Ji?"

**I hope you liked it! sorry that not much happened between aang and on ji. It will get good i promise(: reviews are apreciated**


	2. confessions

*****So, i hope you all like it so far. I'm really excited about this story, I have BIG plans(: Enough talking, on to the story! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

Aang and On Ji

A Fire That Burns

"confessions"

"On ji?" Aang asked coming forward again. How did he know my name? Sure, he did look like Kuzon, but it was impossible. I would've known if kuzon was actually the avatar. Right?

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously. Then Aang got a guitly look about him. What was up? I looked at Zuko. He looked just as confused as I did.

"Yeah, about that. You remeber when the new kid threw a dance party at your school?"

"Yeah, Kuzon. Of course i remember him, how could i not." I noticed that a smile crept up onto my face. I could'nt help it.

"Umm...well actually his name wasn't Kuzon. It was Aang." He confessed. I just stared. It was impossible. He had to be pulling my leg. Right? I wanted to say something but i was so awe struck by this that I wasn't sure _what_ to say. "On Ji? Are you alright?" Aang asked. He was standing in front of me by now. Looking up, i couldn't help but notice his eyes. The same stormy eyes as Kuzon. It was true. This was kuzon. The first thing that came to mind?

_I knew there was something diffrent about him. _

I smiled, still looking in his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes. No, I didn't like him. I didn't _know_ him. i had liked him when he was kuzon. It was more of a crush though. He was cute, and was nice to me. Unlike Hide. Ugh, I don't know why I ever dated him. Then I realized that they were still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you're Kuzon?" I asked even though i knew it was a dumb question. He had just said that. I just, for some reason, wanted to make sure I had heard him right.

"Yup. Sure am. Well it's more like Kuzon is me." Aang clarified.

"Well, now that we've touched base on who is who, what can I do for you?" Zuko asked, clearly wanting to get on with his plans for the day. That's when it hit me.

"Actually, I think Aang could help me with my problem." I told Zuko. "That's is if it's okay with you?" I turned to Aang.

"Sure what do you need?" Aang asked. the bear cub began squirming around and making little squeeks.

"Wait, before you two talk, Aang could you put the bear back? Before he gets away again?" Zuko requested. Aang smiled and nodded. I laughed to myself. Zuko then let the room.

"Come on." Aang motioned for me to follow him. I did. He lead me through a series of passage ways, each looking the same as the other. How could anyone find their way through this place? I would've gotten lost. Maybe that's why royalty always had people with them. So, in case they got lost, they had someone to tell them where to go. I smiled at the thought. Their own personal talking map. Soon, we were at a stables. It was huge. Every animal you could think of was here.

"Amazing right?" Aang asked, putting the bear in a pen made of rock.

"I never thought I could see so many animals." I had always loved animals. Something about them amazed me. they were so diffrent from us.

"So, how can i help you?" He asked once the bear was all settled.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you see, I recently decided that I wanted to find a fire bending master to teach me, but i didn't know where to find one, so i came here, hopeing that the fire lord could help me. then i ran into you and got an idea. Would you be willing to teach me?" I asked, hopeful. I had no idea what to expect. would he think i was crazy and say no? or would he teach me? He froze, thinking and processing everything.

"you really want me to teach you?" He asked. Wow, not the reaction i expected.

"Of course! who better to teach me than the avatar himself?" I tried to read his expression but it seemed un-readable. It didn't give away anything.

"wow, no one has ever asked me to teach them before. I've always been the one who had needed the teaching." He said, seeming amazed. "I would be honored to teach you On Ji." A smile spread acrossed his face.

"really? thank you so much! this means so much to me." I smiled as huge as ever. He softly laughed at my expression, which I'm sure was very comical.

"you're welcome."

*a few hours later*

While i waited for Aang to say goodbye to his friends, I causiosly walked over to the huge animal before me. What was his name again? Appa! thats right. i looked at Appa, and suprisingly, he looked back. It was like comunicating without words. I decided that i liked him. He seemed gentle. I slowly extended my hand. He reached his big head out to meet my hand halfway. I smiled, noting that his fur was softer than i had expected.

"Ready to go?" Aang asked walking over. I nodded my head. Aang airbended himself onto the huge animal. I went to get on myself but stopped myself when I realized that I wasn't sure how to get on.

"Um, Aang?" I called. He Looked down at me.

"Yeah what's wrong?" he asked.

"how do i get on?" i asked nervously. It felt like a silly question, even though i knew it wasn't. How was i supposed to know? I had never seen one of these before.

"Oh, sorry On Ji." he hopped off of the bison. He then picked me up bridal style and airbended us onto the bison. I couldn't help but let out a squeek. he just laughed. I sat on the huge sattle while aang retuned to his spot at the ropes. Soon, with a 'yip yip' from aang, we were off, flying through the sky. Wow, was this actually happening?

*****I hope you liked it! sorry its short. reviews are appreciated(:**


	3. curiosity

*****i know the first two chapters havnt been very interesting. from now on it's going to get to the good stuff(: enjoy! **

Aang and On Ji

A Fire That Burns~chapter three

"Curiosity"

When we finally arrived at Aang's house, it was the middle of the night and both of us were dead tired. Despite his eyes being half closed, Aang easily airbended Appa's saddle up and off of him. i laughed quietly when Appa flopped on the ground and began snoring.

"Alright, we will get you a room, but for the night would you mind sleeping on the couch?" Aang asked, once we were inside. I nodded and sat on the couch, already feeling myself fall asleep.

"Ok cool." He handed me a blanket he got out of a closit. "night." He then left and sleepily dragged himself down the hall towards his room. I layed down, and almost instantly fell asleep.

(next morning)

"Ouch!" I yelped as i landed on the cold morning floor. i looked over, trying to process what had just happened. i saw a huge rock on the other side of the couch and a small girl in a fighting stance. What was going on?

"who are you?" the girl demanded. she was small, but i could tell that she was one person who you wouldn't want to mess with. I went to speak but nothing came out due to my state of shock.

"What is going on?" Aang asked, running into the room. i let out the breath i haddn't realized i was holding, and stood up.

"I'm trying to figure out who is sleeping in our living room!"the girl replied. Aang sighed.

"Toph, this in On Ji. On Ji, this is Toph." Aang introduced. Toph stood up straight. "She is going to be staying with us while i teach her firebending." While he explained i couldn't help but notice the small smile that made it's way to his lips when he mentioned that he was teaching me firebending. Just then, three more people entered the room.

"what's going on?" One of the girls asked.

"Twinkletoes is teaching her firebending." Toph explained while gesturing to me. I laughed to myself when i realized that twinkletoes was Aang.

"Oh really?' The girl questioned while looking at me. her expression seemed unsure. Like she didn't know what to expect from me. i just smiled softly, unsure of what to say. A guy with a small ponytail came over.

"Welcome abored! I'm Sokka." He held out his hand.

"I'm On Ji." I shook his hand. Glancing over at Aang, i noticed he looked rather annoyed at the girl who had just spoken. I wondered what was up. The other girl with short brown hair came over.

"Hi On Ji, I'm Suki." She said with a smile.

"Hello." i smiled back.

"were you going to ask us?" the girl asked Aang. I looked over at her to notice that her expression had changed to annoyance.

"Oh, come on Katara. It's a big deal." Sokka said turning towards the girl i now knew as Katara.

"Yeah katara, lighten up." Toph said, playfully punching her in the sholder. She just cluched her sholder as if in pain and rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, she's not a morning person." Sokka said, turning back to me.

"It's fine, i understand." So, Katara was Sokka's sister. I hoped suddenly that i would be able to remember everyone's name. Katara left the room while Sokka, Suki, and Toph sat down.

"Come on On Ji, let's get some training done before breakfast."Aang gestured for me to follow him. I did. he lead me to a small bridge connected to a rather large stone platform surrounded by water.

"Wow! this is amazing!" i exclaimed.

"Thanks, we made it ourselves so we could have a place to bend without hurting the yard. And sorry about earlier. I probably should've told them you were here." He explained.

"It's alright. I hope Katara isn't too upset."

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's just-" He stopped and sighed. Just what? "I don't know."

something had obviously happened bettween these two. That's when i remembered that she had been the girl he did that amazing dance with at the secret dance party he had thrown when he was Kuzon. I felt the need to ask what had happened, but new it wasn't my place so i kept quiet. we then started the training. And, ler me tell you. Fire bending? not so easy.

After about two hours we took a break.

"Here ya go." Aang said, handing me a glass of ice water.

"Thank you." I grabbed the glass and took a huge gulp.

"You're making good progress. I'm impressed." He commented.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush. I knew i haddn't done good at all. I fact, I had burned Aang's hand at one point. "How's your hand?" I asked.

"Just fine" He smiled and held it up. I saw nothing. no scar, no burn. Nothing. I felt my mouth drop.

"How did-" I stared to ask, but couldn't finish from my amazment. How could it heal that fast? He started to laugh.

"Water bender remember? I healed myself." He explained.

"Ooohhh, that's right." Duh, he's the avatar! Of course he could heal himself. he laughed. "Sorry about that again." even though i knew he was fine, i couldn't help but feel bad.

"It's fine really." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. i took it. "Lets go eat." I followed him to the dinning area. Breakfast was filled with lots of jokes and stories. Everyone, it seemed, was having a blast. Except for Katara, who would randomly glare at me for reasons unknown. Could she already have a problem with me? I haddn't even know her for 24 hours. I knewi did nothing, yet i still felt like i needed to fix whatever the problem was.

"So, how did training go?" Toph asked Aang.

"Oh, it went great, On Ji is doing really well." He smiled while he complemented me. i blushed again. compliments always made me feel shy.

"Yeah, right. I burnt his hand." I addmitted. Sokka started laughing, but was quickly shushed by Suki who hit him in the arm.

"Um, I mean, are you okay Aang?" Sokka corrected.

"yeah i'm fine." Aang said with a laugh. From the way that they were acting, i guessed that Sokka and Suki were dating. they made a cute couple.

"I'm done." Katara stated, picking up her plate and heading to the sink to wash it off. Everyone went quiet. After she was done washing her plate, she retreated to the backyard where Aang and I had just been. I noticed them discreatly look at Aang. I stole a glance and saw him staring at him plate in what seemed to be a combination of hurt and anger. This just peaked my curiosity of wanting to know what was going on bettween the two. I hated to feel so nosy, but i couldn't help but wonder.

*****I hope you liked it! reviews are appreciated(: **


	4. Update! Please read

Update!

After thinking about it, I realized that I hadn't updated my stories in a while, and should probably do so. Because I have so many stories I need to update I will be cutting a few for a while. Also, I have lost inspiration for a few of them. They won't be deleated so you can still read what I have, and maybe after I get everything caught up where I need to be (Cause i also have a youtube account that I need to work on) I might go back to them. Here's a list of the stories that won't be updated for awhile:

-You Have a Hold On Me

- Possibly Maybe

Innocent

-A fire that burns

So, basically I will only be continuing Fight Inside as well as a new story that I will be starting. New chapters for these two stories will come out soon. If you have any questions as to why I have cut a particular story or about the new story feel free to ask. Thanks and sorry to dissapoint anyone, I know how frustrating it is for a story you like to not be continued.


End file.
